Sangre y Muerte
by Aurora Reid Friki
Summary: La libertad al fin llegó, en especial para los hijos de muggles, pero lo único que yo respiro es sangre y muerte. La sangre y la muerte de los inocentes que cayeron luchando por un mundo diferente. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Dedicado a mis hermanas, JessyRiddleFriki y Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Este fic ha sido creado para los "<em><strong>Desafíos<strong>_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

Me toco como personaje a_** Ernie McMillian**_ y las palabras: _**Sangre**_ y _**Muerte**_.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un What if y EWE.

* * *

><p>Dedicado a mis locas hermanas, <em><strong>JessyRiddleFriki <strong>_y _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**_, por ser la alegría de mis días.

* * *

><p><strong>SANGRE Y MUERTE <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 de mayo de 1998<strong>_

La interminable lucha ha concluido al fin con la caída del señor Tenebroso. La libertad al fin llegó, en especial para los hijos de muggles, pero lo único que yo respiro es _**sangre**_ y _**muerte**_. La sangre y la muerte de los inocentes que cayeron luchando por un mundo diferente, sin oscuridad ni miedo.

Observé a mí alrededor la alegría de ser los vencedores contra el señor Oscuro y sus seguidores, pero al mirar al suelo y ver los cuerpos sin vida de Susan, Justin y Hannah, mis mejores amigos, no me produjo ningún logro haber sido el equipo vencedor. No me produjo ninguna emoción humana.

Todos luchamos contra un mestizo elitista que lo único que quería el dominio y la extinción, pero nos olvidamos de otro enemigo que no distingue colores, ni razas, ni sangre, ni ninguna creencia, porque a la hora de atacar no le importa nada de eso. Nos olvidamos de luchar contra la muerte misma. Esa que se lleva a tus mejores amigos y a la chica que amas sin distinción ninguna, y te deja sumido en una oscuridad vacía sin emoción alguna.

Me encuentro aquí sentado con una taza de té en la mano observando a algunos celebrar el final de la guerra, otros llorando la muerte de amigos y seres queridos, pero yo solo estoy aquí. Sin brotar ninguna lagrima. Sin celebrar la victoria. Sin llorar las pérdidas. Simplemente existiendo y sintiendo envidia de mis amigos muertos enfrente de mí.

Ellos murieron siendo héroes. Protegiéndose los unos a los otros, en especial a Justin, que era un hijo de muggles, lo que a pesar de la pureza de mi sangre, nunca me importo. Era mi mejor amigo. Y aunque yo luché con la misma fiereza, me quedé aquí, sobreviviendo sin ninguna esperanza. Mi cuerpo tiene vida, sí, lo siento cada vez que respiro, pero ¿mi alma sigue ahí? ¿O la muerte se la llevo; como se llevó la vida de mis amigos y de los inocentes que perecieron luchando? Porque respiro, pero por dentro me siento vacío, frio y sin vida.

La muerte se llevó a mis amigos y mi alma. Lo único que respiro es sangre y muerte. Lo único que veo a mí alrededor es sangre y muerte. Ya no quiero seguir aquí. Siento que me ahogo. Pongo la taza de mi té en la mesa a mi lado, me pongo de pie y camino hacia la salida. Me detengo un momento a ver nuevamente a mis amigos y los buenos recuerdos me inundan de repente. Sé que debo sentir dolor, pero no, no lo siento. Así que sigo caminando hasta la salida sin la más mínima emoción.

—¿Ernie? —me llama Neville Longbottom. —¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta, preocupado.

—Sí —contesto y Neville me mira dudoso. —Dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien. Iba a ir a buscar un baño. ¿Sabes de alguno que no esté destrozado?

Neville sonrió con tristeza. En su mirada podía ver que había cambiado. Ya no era el chico asustadizo que era antes, pero a diferencia de mí, él si tenía esperanza en ellos. A pesar de todo, la muerte no le había arrancado el alma como a mí.

—Creo que en el cuarto o quinto piso había un baño disponible.

Sonreí de medio lado dándole unas palmadas en el brazo de agradecimiento y tomo rumbo para el quinto piso. Mientras camino lo único que encuentro frente a mí son escombros bañados en sangre. La sangre de mis compañeros. De mis amigos. La sangre de los héroes que dieron su vida por la libertad. Por un mundo mejor. Un futuro que no logro ver.

Al llegar al quinto piso no fui directamente al baño. Un oscuro pensamiento me hizo seguir subiendo hasta la torre de astronomía. Observé los jardines, el campo de Quidditch y todo mi hogar destruido, pero aun así no logré sentir dolor. ¿Vacío y frialdad? Sí.

Era demasiado lo que mis ojos habían visto. Era demasiado el dolor que en su momento había sentido. La sangre seca derramada en mi túnica era de las personas que habia querido y que ahora ya no estaban. La sangre de los que lucharon por la libertad. ¿Un mundo mejor? Sí, pero, ¿a qué costo?

Me senté en el borde de la torre a observar todo a mí alrededor. Aún seguía oliendo a sangre y muerte, pero la brisa de esa nueva mañana acariciaba mi rostro. ¿Sería una nueva esperanza? No lo sentía así. Aunque debía reconocer que es un nuevo día, pero no es alentador para mí. No cuando lo único que ves a tu alrededor es destrucción, sangre y muerte.

De repente alguien se sentó a mi lado. Ni siquiera me digne a mirar quien es. No me importa. Seguí mirando el horizonte buscando una esperanza, un sentimiento o una emoción, pero aún seguía sintiéndome vacío y sin vida.

—Solo estas conmocionado. Ver la muerte frente a tus ojos puede dejarte confundido y triste. Te preguntas porqué ha pasado todo esto y no ves la esperanza en ningún lugar —dice Luna Lovegood.

No tengo la necesidad de verla, cuando podía reconocer esa voz, que siempre hablaba en un tono soñador y jovial. ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa manera tal serena y esperanzadora cuando se había vivido en el infierno?

—No siento nada —confieso en un tono lúgubre, sin saber porque me sinceraba con ella, sin ser ni siquiera alguien que me agradara.

—Ahora no, pero pronto sí. ¿Sabes? Saltar no es una buena opción Ernie Macmillian —asegura en un tono triste que me sorprendió.

La miré asombrado. ¿Cómo ella sabía que esa idea cruzó por un momento mi mente? Lo había pensado en un momento entre ir al baño o venir a la torre, pero en cuando llegué aquí había desistido de lanzarme al vacío.

Ella seguía mirando el horizonte con sus ojos soñadores llenos de esperanza. Le dio una palmada a sus piernas. Asumí que quería que apoyara mi cabeza en ellas. Por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos incomprensibles, pero el cansancio físico y mental estaba acabando conmigo, así que lo hice sin ninguna razón aparente.

Por un momento no pasó nada, pero luego ella comenzó acariciarme el cabello mientras cantaba una canción infantil. La miré incrédulo, preguntándome, ¿Por qué ella me ayudaba? Mientras ella seguía cantando, pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados.

Me sentí completamente extraño. Luna y yo no éramos amigos, aunque tampoco enemigos, pero por nada en el mundo me hubiera levantado de ahí. No sabía por qué, pero no lo hubiera hecho. Ella me transmitía una paz que no sabía explicar. Sentía mi cuerpo relajarse y los parpados cerrarse cansados.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en su voz. Tenía una voz muy dulce y bonita. Me aferraba a la canción de cuna para no dormirme y entonces fue cuando lo sentí. La muerte me había regresado el alma a mi cuerpo y con ella todas las emociones y los sentimientos que no había apagado antes.

El dolor es desgarrador y comencé a llorar como un niño. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, de cansancio y de dolor. Los recuerdos de los gritos de Susan por las torturas eran aterradores y dolorosos. A Jimmy interponiéndose entre Susan y un _Avada Kedevra_ que le arrebató la vida al instante. A Hannah tratando de socorrer a Susan y que un _Bombarda_ mío hiciera que parte del techo cayera sobre ellas, matándolas. Los recuerdos son dolorosos, pero la culpa es peor.

—_No fue tu culpa_ —susurra una voz en el viento.

—Sí, si lo fue, Hannah. Perdóname—apenas musito por el llanto.

Luna en ningún momento dejo de cantar, ni de acariciarme el cabello. Lloré hasta que no me quedó lágrimas por derramar y me quedé dormido por el cansancio. Varias horas después desperté con sol del mediodía dándome en el rostro y aunque sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho, me sentía vivo.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

Le devolví una triste sonrisa, pero no hice ningún ademán de levantarme. Ella siguió sonriendo y volvió acariciarme el cabello, aunque esta vez no cantó, pero no hacía falta. Su sola presencia lograba tranquilizarme. Era increíble que de todas las personas que conocía del colegio, fuera precisamente ella la que estaba ahí ayudándome. Yo que me comporte como un idiota con ella. Y ella estaba ahí dándome el consuelo que necesito.

—¿Luna?

—¿Mmm?

—Perdóname por ser un idiota contigo todos estos años —dije sinceramente sabiendo que no merecía ser perdonado.

Luna bajó su rostro y me miró con una transparencia inocente.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ernie. Yo sé que soy rara y que… —decía sonriendo sinceramente, pero no la deje terminar.

Levanté una de mis manos y puse un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola.

—No eres rara. Eres una chica muy especial. Es solo que todos somos unos idiotas por no darnos cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿somos amigos? —preguntó con un brillo de alegría en su mirada.

—Sé que no merezco tu amistad, pero necesito una amiga más que nunca —conteste sinceramente mientras una lágrima baja por mi rostro al recordar a los amigos que había perdido.

Luna acarició mi mejilla y secó mi lágrima.

—Entonces seremos amigos, Ernie Macmillian —dijo sonriendo.

Por primera vez en ese día pude vislumbrar a lo lejos un rayo de esperanza. Solo espero que Susan y Hannah algún día puedan perdonarme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 de mayo de 2008<strong>_

—No quiero ir a la celebración del décimo aniversario de la batalla. Quiero quedarme con mi hija en casa —dije haciendo pucheros y tomando de la cuna a mi primogénita.

Me senté en la mecedora con la pequeña en brazos, mientras que mi mejor amiga me miraba desde la puerta con una dulce sonrisa. Esa misma chica con la que empecé una amistad en el peor momento de mi vida, pero que fomente durante años hasta que se convirtió en amor. Uno puro, sincero y lleno de esperanza.

Me case con Luna apenas dos años atrás. No había sido fácil acostumbrarme a las locuras de mi amada esposa, pero cuando me miraban esos ojos grises llenos de amor y esperanza sentía que todo lo sufrido había valido la pena, inclusive esos viajes con su padre que trataban de llevarse lo que la guerra no había podido quitarme. Mi cordura.

Pero ahora ahí, con mi pequeña en brazos, me di cuenta que diez años atrás la muerte se llevó mi inocencia, la pomposidad y majadería de adolescente malcriado, los prejuicios y una parte de mi alma, pero a cambio me había dado la mujer que jamás imagine amar, pero que se había vuelto parte fundamental de mi vida. El ancla entre el vacío y la esperanza.

Luna había sido una persona trascendental en mi recuperación sobre todo lo que había sucedido durante la guerra y lograr perdonarme por la muerte de Susan y Hannah. Ella me había conviertió en un mejor hombre y me había dado el mejor de los regalos. Ese pequeño ser que es todo para mí.

—¿Verdad que la princesa de papá no quiere quedarse sola con el abuelo? —decía como un tonto dándole un beso en nariz.

—Ernie, le prometí a Ginny y a Neville que iría. Susannah estará bien con mi papá. Además no estaremos tantas horas y no pienso ir sin ti —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Vale. Me he vuelto un hombre manejado por una mujer llena de locuras y una niña de apenas un mes de nacida. Pero ¿Qué podía decir? Estoy enamorado como un idiota de esas dos y haré lo que sea para complacerlas, aunque eso sea ir a la maldita celebración del décimo aniversario de la guerra.

—Con una condición —dije levantándome de la mecedora y entregándole a mi pequeña hija a su abuelo que me miraba comprensivo.

Él también está enamorado de esas dos chicas. Luna se acercó a nuestra hija besándole la cabeza. Se giró y salió por la puerta, y yo detrás de ella dejando a mi suegro en la mecedora con mi hija hablándole de no sé qué criatura.

—Me encargaré de entretener a las chicas, mientras tú hablas con los chicos de Quidditch —dijo sonriendo, tomando su bolso y su abrigo.

—Tengo a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y en definitiva sigo siendo un idiota —dije acercándome a ella. —¿Le he dicho que se ve muy hermosa, señora Macmillian? —pregunté con coquetería acercando mi nariz a su cuello. —Y huele muy bien.

Luna, como siempre, estaba roja como una amapola. Soltó su abrigo y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos poniéndose de puntillas, dándome un leve beso en los labios.

—No eres idiota, Ernie. Bueno, tal vez un poquito —dijo roja, pero con una sinceridad aplastante.

Yo lancé una carcajada. Esa mujer llenaba mis días de locura, amor y esperanza. ¿Cómo no amarla? La estreché más a mi cuerpo.

—¡Te amo, Luna!—afirmé, besando apasionadamente a la mujer que me había salvado la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Debo decir no era lo que iba a escribir inicialmente, pero como soy una romántica empedernida me negué rotundamente a escribir una tragedia.

Gracias a _**Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter **_por el beteo.

Espero que les guste.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
